Teddy
"You'r really something, aren't you?" '-Teddy before getting shot' 'Tiberuis "Teddy" Crassus '(nicknamed Teddy) was a former Mojang employee who helped Notch found the company in May, 2009. Teddy expected to become Vice President of the company they started, but Notch fired him and ran Mojang himself. In rage, Teddy (wearing a clown mask) snuck into Notch's office and set the building on fire, killing his pregnant wife in the process. A furious Notch, and a band of employees, chased Teddy into a snowy woods where he collapsed in front of a giant oak tree. Notch found Teddy and believed him to have died of hypothermia. As Notch walked away, however, Teddy taunted Notch and was shot multiple times in the chest by the employees. 6 years later, he came back to life in the game Minecraft and began killing players in both the game and real life. He was created by Joshua Anthony Orr, who is also the creator of DOS. Sightings The First Sighting A Minecraft player by the name of Ford68 ''was playing with friends in a new world, building different structures. One of his friends, Jerred, heard about a strange in game ritual you can preform to summon an entity in game. Ford and the other two players (Mike and Dontee) were skeptical of Jerred's theory and played it off as a joke before agreeing to build the totem. In order to build the totem, a player must build a small, 3 by 3 area of different colored wool blocks, place four red stone torches (one in each corner), surround the entire structure with redstone dust, and finally placed one block of netherrack in the middle. Jerred lit the netherrack block ablaze and said that one player had to be a "sacrifice". Mike agreed to jump in and his character instantly died when it came in contact with the flame. Seconds later, Mike's fire alarm went off and he claims he "has to go". The other players then hear a small explosion and muffled screaming before he disconnects from the party. To everyone's surprise, lighting hit the totem and a small sign reading "three little piggies" appeared atop the totem. In fear, Dontee told the others he was going to leave the game, which Jerred talked him out of. The time changed from day to night instantly and Jerred, Ford, and Dontee left to find shelter in the forest. They managed to build a safe shelter and spent the night near a nice open fire. Ford goes into his bed, about to go to sleep, when Jerred begins screaming and cursing on the other side of the mic. Ford sees a shadowy figure staring at them from atop one of the trees. Dontee convinces everyone it's either a hacker or a glitch, and he goes outside the shelter to fight off the invaders. Jerred and Ford look out the window as Dontee is instantly killed by the shadow with a sharp iron sword. In real life, Dontee's neck get's slit open by Teddy's spirit and he furiously struggles for air before accidentally shutting off his Xbox and dying. Jerred and Ford go to investigate and find a sign reading, "two little piggies" where Dontee was killed. Jerred then states that his character has nausea for some reason, and he is heard vomiting viciously on the other side of the mic. When asked what happened, Jerred claims that he has a stomach virus. Teddy appears behind the two and their screens begin to glitch out. Teddy summons a ghast which fires a fireball at Jerred, causing him to slowly float up into the air. When asked what is going on by Ford, Jerred goes insane and begins slamming his head against the Xbox, shutting it off. Jerred then jumps out of his apartment window and lands fatally on the side of the road. Terrified, Ford begins screaming at the intruder, who plants another sign reading "one little piggy". Ford is then jump scared and instantly dies seconds later. In real life, an invisible Teddy begins throwing Ford around the room before Ford's Dad (who is revealed to be Notch) jumps in with a shotgun, shooting the now visible Teddy in the chest and revealing frozen intestines inside of him. Teddy laughs as he slowly crawls back into the TV, which shuts itself off. Second Sighting A Minecraft user by the name of ''SpiroLive ''was playing the game with his friend, Theo, and the two had already made a shelter and were hiding away for the night. They decided to go out for a little and collect wood, as well as food. While Spiro was chopping down a tree, he heard the faint sound of circus music playing for inside of a cave. Too terrified to go inside, Spiro stood at the entrance as a balloon floated towards him. Thinking it was a new update, Spiro ignored it and walked back to the house. He told Theo about what had happened, and his friend also waved it off as a glitch or a new update. Morning came and Spiro finds a strange totem outside of his house. He looks over a near by hill and sees that thousands more are scattered throughout the desert, as well as a few signs reading "Idę". Spiro finds Theo building another totem near a tree, and asks him what is going on. Theo's character slowly turns around and he begins crying, mumbling about how sorry he is. Theo then turned around and jumped into a pool of lava. Spiro heard frantic screaming on the other side of the microphone, as well as smoke detectors going off. Theo jumped into the shower and turned on the cold water, instantly killing the flames. Suddenly, a hand appear out of the shower's nozzle and began chocking Theo and causing him to frequently vomit blood. Theo disconnects from the game, leaving just Spiro, who travels deeper into the desert where he spots a small structure resembling a circus hut. When he entered the building, Spiro saw a series of single fence posts, each with a Steve head on top. These heads, however, had incredibly realistic eyes that were bloodshot. Theo was about to disconnect when he saw Teddy staring at him from behind and iron door. Once Theo got closer, however, Teddy disappeared into the long dark hallway. The hallwayled into a maze of mirror, which seemed to go on forever. Spiro wandered around the maze until he found a chest, which contained bones, red stone dust, and a notebook titled, ''"The End". The book read: "Spiro wandered around the endless maze of mirrors, trying to find the lost little piggies. But the piggies....had been butchered. Turn around, Spiro." ''Spiro looked in one of the "mirrors" and saw a character in a clown skins behind him. The entire screen went back, and the game restarted. When it did, there was a world titled "''Truth" ''in the ''My Worlds ''section. As the world loaded, a blue balloon flew into his room from one of the opened windows. When the map loaded up, Spiro found himself wandering through a snowy forest filled with husks who, for some reason, didn't attack him. Spiro then felt a cold breath tingle down his spine, and turned around to see a real life Teddy behind him. Teddy pushed Spiro into the TV, which sucked him inside the game. The confused boy got up and looked around at the snowy forest. Spiro then looked up and saw Teddy waving at him from outside the TV screen. Teddy then grabbed the balloon and popped it, causing all of the husks to suddenly turn hostile and begin shooting Spiro. One shot that pierced Spiro's skull ultimately killed him and his body rotted in the freezing forest as Teddy disappeared back into the TV. Ethan (Spiro's older brother) just came back from his job and turned the Xbox back on, deciding to play on his brother's Minecraft worlds. He joined the old survival world he and Theo started and was disappointed to see there was nothing he could destroy. Everything in the world had disappeared, including the circus like huts. Ethan spotted the burning totem and poured a bucket of water on it, putting the flame out. Lightning began hitting the totem as a distorted Teddy appeared behind Ethan and attacked him with a machete. Ethan grabbed a near by fishing rob and stabbed him with it, causing Teddy to trembled viciously before finally disintegrating into snow. Ethan ran to the police and reported what happened, and Teddy was thought to be dead for good. Fourth Sighting The fourth REPORTED sighting occurred three months before the first sighting. A user by the name of ''destroyer28 ''was playing on Minecraft: Xbox One Edition with three friends (Sam, Connor, and Nick). The game, like the past three, started off normal enough. They were trying to see how fast they could travel to the nether when destroyer noticed a strange figure staring at them from the distance while they were harvesting obsidian for the portals frame. As soon as destroyed got close to it, the creature seemed to teleport away. It wasn't long before they had their portal built. Destroyed told the others about the figure and the four were laughing about it before Nick randomly mentioned, "He might burn us to the ground. All...night....down." Nick's voice seemed to get slower and more distorted as he continued. There was maniacal laughing heard on the other end of the microphone, and the others heard Nick's carbon monoxide alarm begin to go off, hinting that his house was on fire. Somebody picked up the head set and began talking in a deep, distorted voice to the others, informing them that if they left they would die as well. The person then put the headset down and fire truck sirens were heard before Nick's account got muted. The mysterious figure now appeared to be stalking destroyer, Connor, and Sam from the tree. A sign appeared inside of their house, and the voice came back on, speaking from Nick's account. It instructed Sam to read the sign aloud, which he did. The sign turned out to be an old Polish nursery rhyme, translated into English. The person then called the police and strung together a series of words from Sam's sentence, making it seem like he was saying "I am going to burn everyone." Sam began freaking out and the police knocked on his door two minutes later. His Dad's gun, which was locked up on top of the shelf, went off suddenly and alerted the officers outside, who shot Sam repeatedly. Destroyer and Connor were now the only ones left in the game. Speaking from Nick's account, the stranger told them that, "The last keys to freedom lay in the Nether." Assuming that he meant one of them had to get to the Nether first, Connor and destroyer both began building portals to travel there. Just as he finished his portal, destroyer was about to ignite it when he realized that by "freedom" the stranger most likely meant death. Destroyer tried to warn Conner, but it was too late. Conner entered the portal, resulting in his face being distorted into a twisted smile in real life. His older sister entered the room and began screaming before a hooded figure appeared behind her and held a blanket (covered with chloroform) over her moth, knocking her out before throwing both of their bodies out of the window. Destroyer (who lived next door) saw their bodies being thrown out and screamed in horror as the hooded figure waved to him, pulling his hood down and revealing he was Teddy. Destroyers Minecraft account became disconnected and Teddy (now in his full clown costume) appeared behind him with a bloody machete. Teddy chased destroyer around the house, playing a cat and mouse game before cornering him in the kitchen. Destroyer turned on the stove and slammed Teddy's face into it multiple times, disfiguring it and causing his face to slightly melt (along with blinding him). The blind Teddy stumbled around the room, swinging his machete furiously. Destroyer charged forward and pushed Teddy out of the window. He reached for his phone to call the police before realizing the body was gone. Destroyer later states that he didn't report the incident for a while due to somebody on the phone (an old friend of Teddy named Max) threatening to kill him if he reported the incident to anybody. He finally came forward, marking the fourth (and first) Teddy sighting. Update (December 1st, 2018) Fifth Sighting The most frightening, and darkest reported sighting happened on Halloween night of October 31st, 2018, when Teddy returned from the shadows and ended the long streaks of peace. Mitchel Onelle, going under the account name ''Mitchizhere68. ''He was starting a new game when his wife called him over the phone, saying that she is staying with here friends at a party and won't be able to come home until later that night. She also stated that he was responsible for watching over Jacob, their infant son. Mitch told her that he would keep an eye on Jacob, who was staying in the nursery room down the hallway. Instead, Mitch continued to play his game. The map was strange. Random blocks of bedrock and obsidian were laying on the ground, alerting Mitch. Of course, he rubbed it off as a glitch. Mitch had already built a popular Minecraft house known as the "cozy cabin". He sat near the fireplace and went to a nearby furnace, cooking raw meat in it and preparing it for consumption. While cooking the meat, he saw Teddy staring at him from outside of the window for a second before running away and disappearing into the woods. Mitch again dismissed it as a glitch and went to bed in the game. When he woke up, he found the window broken, everything in his chest stolen, and a sign next to his bed reading, "FOUND YOU!" in a red, bloody font. Frightened, Mitch called Mojang and reported Teddy as a hacker. The operator on the other side began laughing hysterically before going completely silent. Teddy picked up the phone and whispered "I found you" in it. Mitch put down the phone and locked his door before hearing Jacob crying. In order to calm his son down, Mitch began reading Jacob a bed time story. The picture book, titled "The Book of Life" started off showing a man in a business suit and a fedora carrying his infant son in his arms with his wife by his side. The next page, showed the man without a hat on and sitting on the couch, playing fidgeting with an Xbox controller while his wife yelled at him, holding the baby. The next page showed the wife leaving while the man continued to stare at the television. And the finaly page showed a long, narrow picture of the man crying into his hand with a gun laying next to him. Two clown like gloves resting on his shoulder. Mitch quickly closed the cover and saw "Found you!" written on the front in blood. In order to get his mind off of what had happened, Mitch continued to play Minecraft. But the cabin he was in was suddenly gone. His character somehow ended up in a dark, snowy forest. The mobs (husks with realistic, bleeding eyes) simply ignored him and seemed to be frozen in place. Mitch felt a cold wind run down his back. He walked down the hallway and saw his front door was opened. Panicking, Mitch ran back to Jacob's room and saw the real life Teddy cradling Jacob in his arms. Frozen in shock, Mitch dropped to his knees and watched in horror as a wide, toothy mouth opened up on Teddy's stomach. Teddy began shoving Jacob inside before Mitch screamed out at him, demanding why he was torturing him. Teddy dropped the baby and transformed back into his human form, causing Mitch to recognize him instantly. Teddy revealed that he knew MITCH was the one who convinced Notch to fire him just so he could have more money to buy his current girlfriend a ring. Mitch also apparently organized the manhunt hunt for Teddy and HE was the one who shot him and finished him off, not Notch. Mitch ended up with a well paying job and fame while Teddy was left to rot in the freezing forest. Teddy then turned back into his clown form grabbed Jacob by the neck dropping him into his stomach. Mitch charged at him in anger and attempted to stab him with a knife he grabbed from the kitchen. Teddy grabbed Mitch's hand at the last second and pulled off his clown mask, revealing a frozen skeletal face underneath. Mitch's wife came back one hour later to find the baby gone, a window broken, and Mitch's corpse in a body bag. His face had been frozen solid..... Aftermath Conclusion Teddy has been hiding in the shadows, waiting for his ultimate revenge against Mojang for betraying him and killing him. In an email he sent to Xbox live user ''OneHerobine99 ''he said that the deaths were just the beginning and that he and his army will come to kill everyone in violent and gruesome ways. He also states that 12/19/18 will be the end and that millions will die if he is not stopped. Notch has also been prosecuted after Teddy hacked into his gmail account and leaked 10 emails in which Notch admitted to killing Teddy. After the loss of Notch and the recent deaths, many players (like ''OneHerobrine99) have created servers meant to help train players for "the end", since many people like OneHerobrine99 ''believe if Teddy can be killed in-game, then he won't be able to harm anyone outside of the world. Hackers and trolls have recently used clown skins to make people think that they are Teddy and terrorize them. Trivia * The five listed above are just the most recent reported sightings. Teddy has actually haunted MUCH more players who have chosen not to share their stories * ''OneHerobrine99 ''is working on a Minecraft mod that can protect worlds from hackers pretending to be Teddy * Many people believe Teddy to be associated with The Glitch, a powerful and mysterious hacker who has leaked private addresses and more via the game ** They may have gone on bad ends, however, as Teddy has recently leaked The Glitch's real name (Wyatt Spenser) as well as hit adress, phone number, etc. * ''OneHerobrine99 ''has actually created a modded weapon (The Elitraca) that can damage Teddy * It is unknown what will happen during the "end", but it is suspected that Minecraft will be destroyed once and for all * Some people theorize Mojang employees who have known Tiberius in the past have decided to help him and are actually paying hackers to pretend to be Teddy * Old friends of Teddy are also dressing up as clowns and burning down Mojang offices across the globe * Teddy may be associated with Herobrine, but there is not much known about this * Teddy has a mouth on his stomach that is big enough to swallow a toddler whole * When being possessed by Teddy, people's eyes are known to bleed * Teddy goes under the gamer tag ''Adie98 * Teddy has control over husks in Minecraft worlds he has entered Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Mojang Category:Ghost Category:Long Pastas Category:VERY long pastas Category:Clowns Category:Entities Category:Herobrine Category:Photos